This invention relates to packaging, and more particularly to an improved package for dispensing diabetic care test strips.
Packaging of diabetic care test strips generally takes the form of placing the loose strips in a bottle or like container. The strips are then removable in random fashion, by hand, in the course of which the removed strip as well as the others in the bottle are subject to contamination. A container of this type while having this disadvantage, has a further disadvantage in that it is bulky for carrying in one's pocket, purse or the like, since the test strips normally are used by a person, routinely, in the course of a day's activities.
It is a general objective of this invention to provide an improved package for dispensing test strips and the like affording ease of carrying and minimal handling by the user.